


Skullfuck

by ascatman



Series: Homesmut Drabbles [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, M/M, Rape, Skullfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly you find yourself being slammed down against the ground and that bastard is standing over you, his massive foot on the back of your head, forcing you to breathe in dirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skullfuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a super awesome person, I’d put their name but I’m not sure they want it public.

You hiss as a hand tangles in your hair, twisting it and ruining the normally immaculate style you kept it in. You refuse to stop struggling, spitting curses and kicking hard at the much larger troll, though he doesn’t even flinch. Suddenly you find yourself being slammed down against the ground and that bastard is standing over you, his massive foot on the back of your head, forcing you to breathe in dirt.

“Ye think yer gonna fuckin get away wwith this?” your words are hissed out, blood now starting to pool around your nose from where you’d broken it on the ground. You don’t even have to look up at him to know that he’s wearing a crazed grin on his face.

“THAT’S ALL TYPES OF ADORABLE. THE SEADWELLING MOTHERFUCKER THINKS HE’S TOUGH SHIT.”

You feel your pride seem to slip away even more and you go quiet as his foot grinds down against your skull. You don’t want to think about what he’s planning on doing to you, but you’re sure you won’t be walking away with all of your limbs intact.

The Grand Highblood finally takes his foot away from your head and you hear him snort, more of a harsh exhale than a laugh, and then he’s standing back. You consider trying to run for it, but you’re certain that’d be the best way to ensure that you didn’t live to see another day. His eyes are on you, you can just feel it.

“TAKE THOSE MOTHERFUCKIN USELESS CLOTHES OFF BEFORE I TEAR THEM OFF.”

You flinch at the request, really not liking where this is going, but you comply, lifting your hips and snaking your hands under yourself to tug at your pants, managing to get them shoved down before moving to get the top half of your armor off. Your cape was long since gone, he’d torn that off when he’d caught you in the first place.

Once you’re lying nude on the ground you dare a look over your shoulder and god do you regret that. You really didn’t need to see the gigantic bulge he’d gotten out while you were undressing. The Grand Highblood strokes his massive length, watching you the entire time. You growl and press your face back into the dirt.

“SIT THE MOTHERFUCK UP, SEADWELLER.”

You really don’t want to do that, but you think you’d rather chance staying alive, so you reluctantly sit up, keeping your head low and glaring at the ground. He grips your chin and tilts your head up, his powerful hand squeezing your jaw as if to prove that he could smash it easily if he wanted to.

“OPEN.”

You know where he’s going with this and you swallow, weighing your options before devising a plan. You open your mouth wide for him, hoping he wouldn’t just slam the whole thing in at once. Of course you’re never so lucky, he starts shoving his bulge in right away, the huge girth quickly becomes too much for you and you try not to let your pain show as your jaw nearly pops out of place.

He pulls out to the tip and starts sliding in again, this is your chance and it might be the only one you get, so you bite down as hard as you can, your sharp teeth digging into his bulge until you taste blood on your tongue. You don’t think you’ve ever been quicker to scramble to your feet and start running, but you weren’t betting on him recovering so quickly because in a span of about ten seconds he’s caught you and got you back down on your knees.

“Fuck, no! It wwas just a joke, ye like jokes, come on, GHB!” you laugh nervously, patting him on the hip and offering him the best smile you can muster. “Look, I’ll just go ahead and open my mouth right up and wwe can finish this thing, alright?”

He glares down at you, but after a moment starts to crack a grin, then he’s laughing, an awful bellowing, honking, laughter, and you think maybe he’s going to go along with it so you laugh with him. Then he grips you by the hair and yanks you closer to his bulge. You open your mouth for him, but his free hand is moving to your face, thumb and forefinger spreading your eye open wide.

You ask him what he’s doing and his only response is to start pressing the tip of his bulge inbetween your eye and your lower eyelid. Oh fuck. You scream and start begging, not even caring about your last shred of dignity at this point.

“It wwas a joke! I didn’t mean it, stop!!” Your voice increases in pitch as your desperation grows and you grip at his hips, trying uselessly to push him away. “Oh god, oh god, please, I’ll do anything!”

You start to sob openly as his bulge pushes in under your eye, tearing through the muscles holding it in and popping it right out of its socket. You don’t think you’ve ever been in worse pain in all your sweeps and you take quick gasping breaths between sobs to try to compose yourself and keep from hyperventilating.

He laughs, forcing it in further and you think if he goes much deeper he’s going to hit your brain and kill you right then and there. Luckily (sort of) for you, he stops before he can hit it. Of course then he pulls out a short ways, bringing out a stream of violet with him, then before you can even begin trying to beg again he’s shoving back in, his writhing bulge touching you in all kinds of places you knew weren’t supposed to be touched.

“P-Plea- n-n’more…” Your vision is completely gone in that eye and you’re vaguely aware of the fact that the organ in question is still dangling, hitting your cheek and rolling against it as that bulge continues sliding in and out.

The Grand Highblood runs his fingers through your hair, gripping occasionally when he lets out a low groan. That entire half of your face is numb now, though the unbearable pressure inside of your skull seems to be getting bigger and before you know what’s happening, he’s slamming his bulge in as far as he can. Your eye socket cracks as the length tapers wider and you offer little more than a whimper as something hot fills you up.

You try to say something, but all that comes out is incomprehensible groaning. The vision in your other eye is starting to fade and you fall backwards when he lets go of you, a spray of blood and indigo genetic material coming out as his bulge slips from your eye socket. Fuck, this is what dying feels like, everything going dark, there’s no way you’ll survive this.

Then he’s over you, kneeling above your chest. He tilts your chin up and you struggle to suck in a shaking breath as he leans in to press a kiss to your forehead.

“REAL SHAME YOU CAN’T UP AND STAY ALIVE FOR A MOTHERFUCKER. THINK OF HOW MUCH MORE FUN WE COULD GET TO BE HAVING.”

You can’t reply, all you can do is close your eye and lay there breathing in and out. You feel your legs shifting apart and up and then there’s a painful pressure in your lower half. You struggle to suck in a breath, not even needing to look to know what’s happening.

It barely hurts, all your senses too far gone to feel a thing. 

You’re gone before he finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> like always, send ideas to bootyshortscronus on tumblr


End file.
